


Late Nights

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: "E2barry/Eowells Instead of landing on e1 Eo lands on e2 and loses his speed. He takes place of e2 Harry. He has to create flash. Little did he know, e2 Barry is a crazy fan of Harry. Now he has to deal with this overexcited puppy who blushes every time even if eowells glances at him"-Thanks to the anon who sent me this prompt, I had a blast writing this!





	Late Nights

Eobard Thawne. A genius in his own right. A genius living disguised in the body of another genius. What luck, what a perfect disguise, a perfect rouse to complete the perfect plan. The perfect plan: create the Flash, ensure Barry Allen becomes the Flash, steal his speed. Easy. Simple. Fast and efficient.

In theory, all this would be true if Eobard could manage to get a moment of peace to himself. Upon taking over Harrison Wells’ body and taking in Barry as his “project,” he couldn’t get away from him. Unbeknown to Eobard, Harrison Wells was Barry Allen’s idol, his hero, and super fan. It was an odd way to put it but Eobard struggled to find a better term for it. Everywhere “Dr. Wells” went, Barry was sure to follow.

Barry asked questions constantly, about Wells’ past, about his studies, about every bit of his life. Eobard was smart enough to dismiss some questions, answer some truthfully, and completely fabricate others when need be. But Barry had gotten too close over time. It was getting more and more difficult to get away. It seemed almost as if Barry had forgotten about his wife, about his job, and just about everything else in his life outside of doing everything possible to please Harrison Wells.

“I need you to believe in yourself Barry. Remember all of the people who have helped you get where you are, but believe in your own strength, your own powers. Believe, Barry.” Eobard would push.

“Dr. Wells, with you to support me, train me and teach me, I put all my belief in you.” His response was the same almost every time.

Just talking to Barry face to face was enough to bring bright red to Barry’s cheeks and an awkward smile to his face. Whether it was sheer admiration or perhaps just head over heels in love, Eobard wasn’t sure. But it wasn’t making it easy.

The longer the admiration went on, the more Eobard began to reciprocate. He began to grow fond of Barry Allen and his puppy-like admiration. Iris West-Allen truly did not like the amount of time Wells and Barry spent together. It had come to a point where Barry and Wells spent more time together than Barry and his own wife.

It was late at S.T.A.R. Labs. Eobard ran a hand over his tired face. He sat at a table, staring down at pages of numbers, statistics, equations that made him feel even more tired. He glanced across the room to see Barry asleep, tweed jacket still over his shoulders, face against a cold metal table.

“Allen… Allen…. BARRY.” Eobard shouted across the room.

Barry jerked awake, his glasses falling off his face with a clatter. “I’m up, I’m up, sorry, what?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes before placing his glasses back on his face.

“Barry, it’s late, your wife is waiting for you at home, probably worried sick. Don’t you think it’s time to go?”

Barry looked down at the watch on his wrist, his eyes still half closed, “damn, you’re right. I shouldn’t have stayed so late.” He drowsily stood and shoved the scattered mess across his desk into his satchel. “I’ll make it home in a flash.” He chuckled to himself.

Eobard rolled his eyes. “Just get home safely, Barry. Need you fresh and awake in the morning.”

“Of course.” Barry meandered towards the hallway before stopping, kissing Eobard on the cheek and muttering “love you honey.”

He made it about halfway to the doorway before he suddenly realized what he did in his delirious exhaustion and turned on his heels and faced Eobard with a face of pure humiliation.

“Harrison Wells I am so, SO sorry. I’m tired, I don’t know what I was thinking, I thought, for some reason, you were Iris I-”

Eobard put Wells’ hand up “don’t need to hear it, Allen. Just go to bed and kiss your wife and try not to kiss me, ever again.”

Barry went out red faced and babbling apologies. Eobard heaved a sigh and stood up and stretched. He wiped his face where Barry kissed him with a frown. Bad kisser, he thought, too spitty.


End file.
